Wielkie namiętności
by Zoe125
Summary: Czyli erotyczne przyjemności surowej profesor Umbridge


Dolores Umbridge była kobietą wielkich namiętności.

Jak stwierdziła pewna wielka gwiazda mugolskiego kina, imię „Dolores" oznacza „urodzona, by cierpieć". Tak też było w przypadku profesor Umbridge. Namiętności były, ochota była, brakowało tylko absztyfikantów. Duża butla eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego kisła smętnie w czeluściach toaletki. W kolejne dziewicze urodziny zniechęcona Dolores oddała zatem eliksir swojej przyjaciółce, która ze zużyciem całej butli nie powinna mieć najmniejszego problemu. Niestety, wkrótce skończyła się przyjaźń, gdyż dziewięć miesięcy później owa – była już – przyjaciółka urodziła bliźnięta.

X

W nastoletnich uczniach Hogwartu buzowały hormony. A ponieważ uczeń też człowiek, który lubi sobie poplotkować i pojadowicić, obgadywano kolegów z klasy, sąsiadów z ławki, współlokatorów z dormitorium oraz nauczycieli. Szczególną radość budziło „parowanie" hogwarckiej kadry: Dumbledore'a z McGonagall, Trelawney z Binnsem, Filcha z Panią Norris, Snape'a z dziurą w desce. Nikomu nie przyszło nawet do głowy brać pod uwagę profesor Umbridge, która z wyglądu była tak aseksualna, że z powodzeniem mogłaby reklamować barchanowe gacie.

A jednak profesor Umbridge nie była samotna i nie sypiała sama. Jej wierny Aleks był przy niej każdego dnia i nocy, dostarczając zmysłowej pani profesor niebiańskich rozkoszy. Był idealny. Zgrabny, niewymagający, będący na każde jej skinienie. Wymarzony towarzysz dla nowoczesnej, zapracowanej kobiety sukcesu.

Ich znajomość rozpoczęła się zupełnie przypadkowo. Pierwszy wolny weekend po objęciu posady nauczyciela w Hogwarcie, Dolores Umbridge spędziła w Londynie. Załatwiła wszystkie sprawy służbowe, po czym zjadła lekki lunch i postanowiła udać się do sklepu Madame Malkin, aby zamówić kilka nowych strojów. Ulubiony kolor profesor Umbridge, cukierkowy róż, wychodził właśnie z mody, trzeba więc było uzupełnić garderobę o parę rzeczy w odcieniu holenderskiego tulipana.

Skręcając w uliczkę, gdzie mieścił się sklep Madame Malkin, Dolores Umbridge zobaczyła, że na rogu powstał nowy sklep. Zaciekawiona eleganckim szyldem, ozdobionym bujnymi winnymi gronami, podeszła i zatrzymała się przed wystawą. W sekundę później jej oblicze przybrało barwę, jakiego pozazdrościłyby jej najbardziej holenderskie tulipany.

- Na Merlina! – jęknęła zażenowana Dolores Umbridge. – Co za ohyda!

Na wystawie pyszniły się bowiem manekiny ubrane w tak skąpą i wyzywającą bieliznę, że biednej kobiecie zrobiło się słabo. Lubieżne istoty prężyły się i wyginały zmysłowo, co jakiś czas wypinając ozdobione sznureczkiem (to chyba miały być majtki?) pośladki w kierunku ulicy.

- Idę stąd! – postanowiła Dolores Umbridge. I byłaby to uczyniła, gdyby drzwi sklepiku nie otworzyły się i nie wyszła z nich wysoka kobieta w średnim wieku, ubrana w wiśniową suknię. Zobaczywszy zaczerwienioną potencjalną klientkę, podeszła do niej i ujęła jej ramię poufałym gestem.

- Bardzo zmysłowe, prawda? – szepnęła. To sklep, w którym wszystkie panie mogą spełnić swoje najskrytsze fantazje. Czuje się pani niespełniona, prawda? Moja droga, widzę to w pani oczach. Ten głód... Tak, tak, wiem, jak to jest, miałam pięciu mężów. Współcześni mężczyźni zupełnie nie wiedzą, jak nas traktować. A przecież jest pani atrakcyjną kobietą, zmysłowość aż z pani bije. Niech pani wejdzie, zaraz zobaczymy, jak można temu zaradzić...

Oszołomiona Dolores Umbridge dała się wciągnąć do sklepu, gdzie przedsiębiorcza właścicielka poczęstowała ją herbatą i zadała parę intymnych pytań. Usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

- Tak jak myślałam. Mężczyźni boją się tak atrakcyjnych, pewnych siebie i niezależnych kobiet, jak pani – westchnęła. – Ale nie jest to powód, aby skazywać się na samotne noce. Wiem, co pomoże na pani bolączki. Aleks!

- Na Merlina! – krzyknęła profesor Umbridge. – Męska prostytutka? Łaskawa pani, ja uczę w szkole...

- Mężczyźni to przeżytek – roześmiała się właścicielka sklepu. – Proszę mi zaufać, zaraz go przyniosę, sama pani zobaczy...

W ten sposób Dolores Umbridge wróciła do Hogwartu z owiniętą czarnym papierem paczką, w której mieścił się najnowocześniejszy model wibratora.

X

Późnym wieczorem, już po kąpieli i namaszczeniu się balsamem odmładzającym, Dolores Umbridge położyła się na łóżku i niepewnym ruchem sięgnęła po swój nowy nabytek.

- A, co mi szkodzi spróbować – mruknęła i zgodnie z instrukcjami, potarła wibrator w dłoniach ruchem, który dokładnie objaśniła jej właścicielka sklepu. Podziałało! Wibrator natychmiast zaczął mruczeć i urósł w rękach właścicielki o dobre kilka centymetrów.

- Zadziwiające! – Dolores Umbridge była zafascynowana. Przez jej dłonie przebiegły przyjemne wibracje. Było to bardzo miłe uczucie, więc delikatnie musnęła czubkiem wibratora swój brzuch. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły. Wibracje przeniknęły cale jej ciało, powodując, że z wrażenie zaschło jej w ustach.

Powoli, powolutku, zsunęła wibrator niżej, między swoje uda. Kiedy dotknęła nim najczulszego punktu swojej kobiecości, poczuła, że odpływa. To było coś... nie do opisania.

- Och! Ach! Ojej! Ooo... uch, uch... o mamusiu... o Merlinie! Ajajaj, o, tak... jeszcze! Jeszcze...!

Aleks spisywał się wyśmienicie. Dolores Umbridge rzucała się na łóżku w paroksyzmach rozkoszy, aż w końcu zsunęła się na dywan, na wpół omdlała. Leżała tak przez dłuższą chwilę, czując się jak ktoś, kto przeżył właśnie największą przygodę swojego życia.

Aleks ledwo dyszał po tym maratonie. Ale w końcu, do czego został stworzony?

X

Wkrótce profesor Umbridge stała się stałą klientką sklepu „Figle-Migle", dokupując co bardziej wyuzdane modele wibratorów.

Był tylko jeden problem. Uzależniła się od fizycznej rozkoszy tak bardzo, że nie wystarczały jej już nocne igraszki. Coraz trudniej było jej wysiedzieć na lekcjach, z których przecież nie mogła wyjść. Napisała więc do właścicielki sklepu, pani Horny, z prośbą o poradę.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała sporą paczkę, owiniętą w dyskretny, czarny papier bez żadnego logo. Do przesyłki dołączona była kartka:

„Dla naszej najlepszej klientki – absolutna nowość!"

Dolores Umbridge rozpakowywała paczkę drżącymi dłońmi. Nie myliła się. Pani Horny z pewnością wiedziała, czego potrzeba współczesnej, zapracowanej kobiecie. W środku były majtki z różowej koronki oraz... smukły wibrator w identycznym kolorze. Nowość polegała na tym, że wibrator połączony był ze zwojami różowej koronki, w związku z czym nie było potrzeby noszenia go w torebce albo wymykania się w wolnych chwilach w jakieś ustronne miejsce. To urządzenie przeznaczone było, jak pisała pani Horny w dołączonym w środku liściku, do stosowania na co dzień, a nie tylko okazjonalnie.

Dla Dolores Umbridge rozpoczęły się szczęśliwe dni. Codziennie zakładała na siebie owo niezwykłe urządzenie i wychodziła na zajęcia, pobudzana przyjemnym wibrowaniem, które w dodatku mogła stopniować umiejętnymi ruchami mięsni. Nocami natomiast wracała do swojego wiernego Aleksa, do którego wyjątkowo się przywiązała i który znał ją tak dogłębnie, jak nikt inny.

Wiedziała już, że do szczęścia niepotrzebny jej żaden mężczyzna.

Natomiast uczniowie nie wiedzieli, skąd bierze się ten słynny, rozanielony i nieco głupawy uśmieszek na twarzy znienawidzonej ogólnie profesorki.


End file.
